La Gran Rebelión
by Sazuke Kun
Summary: Sazuke comienza su aventura a través de la región Ingka, pero algo amenaza con la paz no sólo en la región, sino en el mundo. La liga de líderes de gimnasio comienza a movilizarse para proteger a Mew de las garras de una organización desconocida que pretende volver a encender la guerra entre humanos y pokémon mientras que Sazuke se ve envuelto en medio de esta batalla.
1. Una región por descubrir

CAPÍTULO I

Sazuke es un chico normal, o más bien, se ve como uno. Nacido y criado en Ciudad Blackhorn, en la región de Johto, había partido de joven junto a su Houndour para hacerle frente al mundo y partir lo más lejos posible de su hogar. Luego de ser atrapado como polizón en un barco, se quedó trabajando sobre el mismo gracias a la bondad del capitán y, ya habiendo cumplido 15 años, decide hacer lo que todo mundo hacía al cumplir los 10: Recorrer el mundo con sus pokémon, porque ya el mar no le era suficiente y quería descubrir lo que la tierra tenía para ofrecerle.

Eran las 17:30 de un 26 de marzo y el barco se encontraba navegando cerca de la Región Ingka. Dejaron entonces a Sazuke en Ciudad Antiqua, donde éste comenzaría desde aquel día sus aventuras en tierras desconocidas.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un Centro Pokémon y, habiéndolo encontrado, entró entonces a éste para pedir alojamiento por esa noche y, de paso, tener tiempo para estudiar un poco sobre la región.

–Buenas tardes– Dice al entrar al recinto y entonces se da cuenta que todo el mundo lo observaba.

La enfermera le entrega una habitación y le explica que no es común aquí saludar de esa manera al entrar en un recinto tan grande, que esas son costumbres de pueblos y no de ciudad, sin querer ofender tampoco. Y no es que el viniera de un pueblito, pero ya con varios años en el mar, sólo frecuentaba los lugares donde se lo permitían los marinos al atracar en puerto y normalmente eran sitios pequeños, entonces eso lo llevaba ya por costumbre.

Se instaló en la pequeña alcoba y comenzó a leer tanto libro y folleto como pudo encontrar sobre la región. Resulta que a pesar de sus deseos, la región se encontraba no tan lejos de casa, puesto que estaba casi inmediatamente al sudoeste de Johto, sin embargo, Ciudad Antiqua era un puerto ya al sudoeste de la región y todos sabemos que Blackhorn está al noreste de Johto.

–Suficientemente lejos.– Pensó para sí mismo.

Encontró dentro de un libro una historia que contaba sobre una guerra ocurrida hace mucho tiempo entre humanos y pokémon y cómo Mew fue tanto el causante como quien dio fin a la misma, pero nunca le interesaron demasiado éste tipo de historias, pues las consideraba para niños o incluso para atraer turistas, así pues sólo la leyó superficialmente.

Luego de esto, prosiguió con información sobre el líder de gimnasio, especialista en pokémon del tipo roca y/o tierra, en su mayoría pokémon que se creían extintos y pensó que éste sería un buen desafío para él, ya que después de todo llevaba buen tiempo entrenándose con los marinos en los barcos a pesar que sus pokémon no tienen especial ventaja con los que utilizan comúnmente los marinos y, sabiéndose en cierta desventaja, de todos modos lograba salir a flote en el combate. La combinación roca y/o tierra la sabía poderosa contra su equipo y por lo mismo le resultaba interesante la posibilidad de un desafío.

Se quedó dormido con unos cuantos libros encima y al otro día se levantó temprano para no perder bajo ninguna circunstancia la oportunidad de enfrentar al líder de gimnasio el mismo día. Se dio una ducha y preparó luego sus cosas. Terminó de ajustarse su bandana púrpura en la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación. Al llegar al hall del Centro Pokémon vio a un chico de unos 20 años parado frente al mostrador y conversando con la enfermera Joy. Vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla grisácea y sin mangas sobre una sudadera marrón y unos pantalones anchos de un marrón más suave. Su pelo liso pero alborotado y un pendiente con una pequeña piedra rallada colgando del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Conversaba muy a gusto con la enfermera y entonces, al reconocerlo, Sazuke corrió hacia él entusiasmado mientras éste se despedía de la enfermera Joy.

–¡Eres Relik! ¡El líder del gimnasio Antiqua!– Dijo Sazuke sin contenerse demasiado. –Mi nombre es Sazuke y vengo desde Ciudad Blackhorn para desafiarte.–

–Pues es un gusto conocerte.– Le dice Relik mientras le estrecha la mano. –Sin embargo, creo que tendrás que esperar para nuestro encuentro, pues esta mañana tengo agendado otro, sin embargo, como a eso de las 17:00 podremos tener nuestro enfrentamiento. ¿Te parece?–

A Sazuke en realidad no le había gustado tanto la idea, puesto que eran las 8:30 de la mañana y se había levantado sólo con ese propósito, pero en vista que lo decía el propio líder de gimnasio, no vio motivos para poner objeción alguna. El líder le explicó que esto se debía a que, luego del encuentro matutino, debía descansar él y volver al centro pokémon para tener nuevamente a sus pokémon en forma para la batalla vespertina.

Luego de las explicaciones, el mismo líder se ofreció llevarlo para ver el gimnasio y observar la batalla de aquella mañana, lo que le pareció excelente. Al llegar al recinto, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran como él las esperaba. Resulta que en Ciudad Antiqua, los desafíos al líder de gimnasio eran un acontecimiento para la gente y esto lo notó al ver una considerable fila de gente esperando para entrar al gimnasio.

–Tú tendrás entrada preferencial.– Le dice el líder a Sazuke.

Los retos no solían faltar en el gimnasio y había gente que preguntaba todas las mañanas por los enfrentamientos para no perderse ninguno. El último año había sido especialmente un año ocupado, puesto que Relik había asumido hace poco el mando del gimnasio luego de que su padre cayera enfermo y el rumor del nuevo líder se expandió por todas las fronteras, atrayendo rivales de varios rincones, tanto de Ingka como de otras regiones.

Sazuke fue a sentarse en primera fila en las gradas, mientras que Relik se dirigió a los camerinos para prepararse a combatir.

El encuentro fue fabuloso. Fue un 3 vs 3 y la retadora era una chica bastante dura y con bastante habilidad. La primera ronda fue un Baltoy contra un Poliwhirl y, a pesar de la ventaja de tipos, Relik logró sobreponerse a ello gracias a la velocidad de Baltoy y con un potente ataque Psíquico pudo vencer al enemigo. En la segunda ronda, Baltoy fue hecho añicos por un grácil Masquerain que apenas le dio tiempo a respirar entre un ataque y otro. Luego soltó a Omastar, quien no tuvo mayores problemas en vencer al pokémon bicho que apenas sí podía hacerle daño. La siguiente ronda fue dura para ambos. Ella soltó un Jolteon que dio una gran pelea en contra de Omastar, pero el molusco era una mole y resistió bastante bien antes de caer rendido, dejando igualmente en muy mal estado a Jolteon, que era el último pokémon de la chica. Entonces Relik usó a Kabutops, y ante la multitud enardecida, aunque la chica hizo todo lo posible para proteger a Jolteon, la batalla anterior lo tenía muy cansado y no pudo esquivar bien los ataques, marcando así el fin del combate. A pesar de la derrota, la chica no parecía enojada ni triste, al contrario, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, y para cerrar el encuentro, ambos entrenadores se dieron un apretón de manos a mitad del campo y el público aplaudió con fuerza antes de comenzar a abandonar las gradas.

No dudó Sazuke en acercarse a la chica para preguntarle su nombre. Su nombre era Lucy y venía desde Ciudad Capullo, al centro de la región, una ciudad llena de áreas verdes y con un cielo que permanecía soleado la mayor parte del año.

–Supongo que volverás pronto para retar a Relik otra vez.– Le preguntó Sazuke a la chica.

–Pues no lo creo, es ya mi tercer intento y creo que necesito más entrenamiento antes de volver a intentarlo.– Le respondió la chica sin ninguna expresión demasiado marcada, sin embargo, con una expresión dura en su rostro. –Iré a recorrer más ciudades de la región y retaré otros gimnasios, después de todo hay 10 gimnasios en la región y sólo se necesitan 8 medallas para la liga.–

–¿No hay más ciudades entre Ciudad Capullo y Ciudad Antigua?– Preguntó. –Digo ¿no pasaste a otro gimnasio antes de venir acá?–

–En realidad sí las hay y al menos ya tengo la medalla del gimnasio de mi ciudad, pero quise venir acá luego, porque Relik es un viejo amigo de la familia y tengo una tía en la ciudad que pudo alojarme mientras lo enfrentaba una y otra vez. Pero ya no quiero molestarla y aprovecharé el camino de vuelta para pasar a las otras ciudades.– Le dijo ella con la misma expresión que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

Conversaron por unos minutos más y luego se despidieron. Sazuke le dijo que deseaba enfrentarla en un futuro y esta lo miró por unos segundos sin expresión alguna. Luego volteó y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

–Entonces, espero que nos encontremos por ahí.– Acto seguido, se marchó del gimnasio.

Sazuke se despidió también del líder de gimnasio y quedaron de verse en la tarde para su encuentro y, mientras tanto, se fue a dar unas vueltas por el barrio para almorzar y pensar en qué es lo que haría en su combate. Los pokémon de Relik eran bastante fuertes y claramente era difícil sobrepasar esa pared de roca, pero repasando y repasando un par de estrategias, no le pareció del todo imposible ganar, aunque toda estrategia estaba pensada para el combate que acababa de ver, y no tenía certeza alguna de ver a los mismos pokémon en su combate. Y entonces llegó el momento.

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.– Pensó mientras miraba de frente la entrada del gimnasio.

Había ya mucha gente haciendo fila para entrar y eso le causó un poco de nerviosismo, después de todo, ya era bastante presión tener que pelear contra un líder por primera vez y ahora, además, debía hacerlo para un montón de público. Entró al gimnasio y Relik lo dirigió a los camerinos donde esperó hasta ser llamado por quien sería el referee.

–El encuentro será un 3 vs 3, el retador tiene derecho a cambiar a sus pokémon durante la batalla. Quien primero se quede sin pokémon perderá el encuentro. –Repasaba las reglas el referee mientras los retadores se miraban con decisión. –¡Comiencen!–

Y entonces el combate comenzó. Ambos liberaron a sus primeros pokémon. Relik comenzó entonces con Amaura, un dinosaurio con un aspecto bastante firme y que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil en el campo de batalla, mientras que Sazuke comenzó con Cyndaquil, uno de los pokémon que había capturado hace poco, pero que le causaba mucha confianza. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mientras la multitud se encontraba expectante en las gradas.

–Amaura ¡Derribo!– Y dicho esto, el dinosaurio empezó a correr hacia Cyndaquil.

–¡Cyndaquil, corre hacia él!– Ordenó Sazuke.

Esperaba que aquel movimiento confundiera un poco a Relik, pero éste permanecía incólume ante la orden y mantenía gran concentración en la pelea, así como su pokémon. Ambas criaturas se acercaban cada vez más la una a la otra y el público no podía esperar a ver qué sucedía con aquel combate. Entonces, Sazuke le ordena a su pokémon que salte sobre la cabeza del dinosaurio. Cyndaquil no tuvo mayor dificultad gracias a la agilidad que poseía y luego el entrenador completó la jugada.

–¡Rueda de fuego!–

Pero la maniobra no desconcentró bajo ninguna circunstancia al líder ni a su pokémon, quienes completaron un contraataque con gran eficacia.

–¡Lanzarrocas, Amaura!–

Antes de ser tocado por la Rueda de fuego, el dinosaurio logró lanzar una roca directa a Cyndaquil, desestabilizándolo en el aire y haciéndolo caer al piso mientras la multitud enloquecía. Sazuke creía haber hecho una buena jugada, pero Relik parecía ir un paso frente a él y sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Pero tampoco puede permitirse desconcentración en el encuentro, sino estará perdido. Sin pensarlo demasiado y apenas Cyndaquil estuvo de pie, dio la siguiente orden raudamente.

–¡Lanzallamas!–

Esperaba con esto lograr desviar un poco la atención del líder, quien le ordenó a su pokémon que esquivara el ataque. Al no ser un pokémon demasiado rápido, Amaura no logró salir del todo ileso y tampoco recibió poco daño, pero utilizando el impulso de la maniobra evasiva, se puso inmediatamente en marcha hacia el pequeño ratón.

–¡Derribo otra vez!–

Entonces la multitud estaba expectante a lo que sucedería, porque Amaura se dirigía a toda marcha hacia Cyndaquil y parecía que el golpe sería inminente.

–Cyndaquil ¡Pantalla de humo!–

Y antes que el dinosaurio estuviera a una distancia crítica, una espesa nube de humo cubrió el campo, obligando al pokémon dinosaurio a detenerse en seco. Por primera vez, una pequeña sombra de duda se asomó en la cara del líder de gimnasio.

–¡Disípalo con Viento helado!–

Un viento helado comenzó a soplar y a disipar poco a poco la nube de humo, sin embargo, el ruido del ataque fue perfecto para ocultar entre la bulla el siguiente movimiento de Sazuke. Todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que sucedería, puesto que casi nadie logró distinguir bien lo que el retador había dicho y querían saber si aquella orden afectaría o no el curso de la batalla.

Sorpresa fue lo que se llevó Relik al poco tiempo de intentar disipar la nube de humo y darse cuenta que Cyndaquil no se veía por el campo. Del público se escuchaban ciertas impresiones de asombro, mientras que Sazuke se encontraba confiado en su lado del campo de batalla. La cara del líder de gimnasio fue de completo asombro cuando al disipar un poco más el humo notó un agujero en el piso en el lado del pokémon ratón.

–¡Ahora Cyndaquil!–

Y salió entonces debajo del dinosaurio asestándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribó en el campo y lo dejó inconsciente.

–Amaura ya no puede continuar.– Dijo el referee mientras el público aplaudía fervorosamente la maniobra del retador.

Relik sonrió ante la estrategia y devolvió el pokémon a su pokébola. La batalla comenzaba a ser interesante para él y tardó unos breves segundos en decidir qué pokémon sacaría entonces y la expresión en la cara de Sazuke cambió drásticamente.

–Omastar, tu turno.–

Ya lo había visto en batalla y ese pokémon era una verdadera mole en el campo. Había intentado pensar una estrategia contra él pero ninguna terminaba de convencerlo. No creía tener ninguno que pudiera hacerle el peso, pero decidió entonces combatir fuerza contra velocidad y eligió entonces devolver a Cyndaquil a su pokébola.

–¡Bronzor, yo te elijo!–

Bronzor había sido su última captura y, si de algo estaba seguro, era que éste pequeño era bastante intrépido. Relik no tardó en hacer la primera jugada y, a la orden del ataque Escaldar, un chorro de agua caliente salió a toda potencia desde la boca del pokémon molusco.

–¡Giro rápido, Bronzor!–

Comenzó entonces el pokémon engrane a girar a gran velocidad con lo que pudo reducir y en gran parte repeler parte del impacto del ataque, no sin retroceder un poco. Sin perder un segundo, Sazuke le ordena usar Eco metálico, lo que paralizó por unos segundos a Omastar, que se resistía al fuerte ruido así como gran parte de los espectadores.

–¡Ahora, Bronzor! ¡Giro bola!–

A toda velocidad, Bronzor comenzó a acercarse a su oponente, sin embargo, éste no se esperaba la reacción siguiente por parte del líder del gimnasio.

–Omastar ¡Agárralo!–

Y a pesar de la gran velocidad y de recibir el impacto de éste con sus tentáculos, logró detener el ataque y capturar firmemente a Bronzor ante los aplausos del público.

–Debiste saber que el ataque no funciona tan bien si tu oponente es más lento que tu pokémon.– Le dijo entonces Relik.

–De todos modos, en parte lo que buscaba era acercarme, y creo que lo logré incluso mejor de lo esperado.– Le replicó Sazuke. –¡Rayo carga!–

Relik comenzaba a inquietarse, pero se mantenía firme en la batalla. Omastar, a pesar de estar recibiendo un ataque a tan corta distancia y de haber visto en desmedro su defensa especial debido al Eco metálico de su contrincante, no soltaba al pequeño pokémon ni por un instante y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

–Dos podemos jugar al mismo juego.– Dijo entonces el líder de gimnasio. –¡Rayo hielo!–

Inesperadamente, la gran mole pokémon soltó un rayo hielo mientras era atacado y ambos pokémon fueron expulsados en direcciones contrarias ante las miradas atónitas de la gente en las gradas. Ambos cayeron rendidos al piso y sin energía antes de que la multitud enloqueciera. Éste estaba siendo para ellos un muy buen espectáculo.

–Ninguno de los pokémon puede continuar.– Sentenció entonces el referee y ambos entrenadores devolvieron a sus pokémon a sus pokébolas.

Relik sonreía notoriamente, pues el combate lo estaba entreteniendo bastante. Ya había tenido un excelente combate en la mañana y éste estaba a la altura también. Estaba teniendo un buen día. Decidió entonces sacar su siguiente pokémon y, luego de una mole, otra más era lo que tenía planeado.

–¡Armaldo, yo te elijo!–

Sazuke estaba pensando. Un tremendo pokémon estaba parado frente a él y sólo le quedaban dos pokémon. Si su última opción era derrotada, entonces Cyndaquil no tendría oportunidad, así que hizo lo que creyó más correcto para la situación.

–¡Cyndaquil, ve!–

El pequeño ratón se veía agotado por su batalla anterior, sin embargo estaba decidido a dar pelea antes de ser debilitado. Sazuke le ordenó entonces un Lanzallamas, pero las cosas se pusieron feas al instante siguiente. Armaldo no tuvo ningún problema al esquivar e inmediatamente se abalanzó al ataque contra Cyndaquil. El pokémon de fuego sólo quedó atónito ante la velocidad de tan inmenso pokémon y un ataque Cuchillada fue todo lo que bastó para mandar a Cyndaquil por el aire y debilitarlo. Todo esto en menos de diez segundos.

–Cydaquil ya no puede continuar– Dijo el referee, y la multitud contenía el aliento.

Entonces Sazuke ya estaba completamente confundido. La velocidad de aquel gran pokémon era mucho más de la que esperaba y bastaba con verlo para saber que su sincronización junto a Relik era de maravilla. Pensó entonces para sí que la mejor opción contra semejante amenaza era luchar con un pokémon con el que tuviera ese mismo tipo de vínculo.

–¡Yo te elijo, Houndoom!–

Y, salido el pokémon de su pokébola, fueron al menos diez segundos que estuvieron mirándose fijamente sin decidir ninguno ningún movimiento, pero hablándose con las miradas, ambos sabían que se avecinaba un buen combate.

–Houndoom ¡Colmillo Ígneo!–

Comenzó entonces el can a acercarse a gran velocidad y con gran ferocidad a su contrincante, mientras que éste se ponía en posición de pelea para recibir el ataque.

–¡Esquívalo y usa Cuchillada!–

Y antes de ser mordido y sin moverse demasiado del lugar, Armaldo se corrió sólo lo suficiente para no recibir daño e iba a asestar un golpe directo a Houndoom.

–¡Cola de hierro!– Dijo entonces Sazuke en el momento justo.

Antes de ser tocado siquiera por la Cuchillada del pokémon bicho, la cola del perro le dio justo en la cara a éste, haciéndolo retroceder y dándole a Sazuke y Houndoom la satisfación del primer golpe en éste round, lo que era un buen vaticinio de lo que venía. Sin embargo esto no duró mucho.

–¡Usa lanzarrocas, Armaldo!–

Inmediatamente luego de recibir el ataque, Armaldo se recompuso y lanzó rocas a gran velocidad hacia Houndoom, dejándolo en el piso por un instante. Pero con la misma determinación, el can se puso de pie y ambos pokémon se miraron con ferocidad y entonces, en menos de dos segundos, ambos pokémon se alertaron y comenzaron a mirar hacia todas direcciones como buscando algo que no podían ver.

–¿Qué sucede Houndoom? ¿Qué te preocupa?– Preguntó Sazuke a su pokémon.

Entonces ambos pokémon miraron hacia el líder de gimnasio y luego todas las miradas del recinto cayeron en él. Segundos después, Armaldo comenzó a correr directamente hacia su entrenador y, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, Relik se desplomó en el piso.

Nadie entendía qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. La gente en las gradas comenzó a alborotarse mientras que el referee se acercó para ver qué le había sucedido al líder. Sazuke, por su parte, se acercó a Houndoom para ver qué le sucedía y entonces el pokémon comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y a gruñir. Algo no estaba marchando bien ahí.

Un pequeño grupo de gente que se alertó por la reacción de los pokémon quiso retirarse del recinto, pero volvieron al campo de batalla sólo para decir algo que alarmó aún más a la gente.

–¡Las puertas del gimnasio están bloqueadas!–

Éste simple comentario dejó a todo mundo helado y sólo bastó el último comentario del referee para lograr que todo el mundo comenzara a entrar en pánico.

–¡Alguien le lanzó un dardo al líder! ¡Esto debe ser un ataque!–

– o –


	2. Los cinco villanos

Capítulo II

La gente comenzó a correr por todos lados intentando salir como pudiesen del gimnasio. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía y Sazuke intentaba descifrar desde dónde había venido el dardo y en su cabeza darle una explicación a semejante acto. Entre la multitud del público que revoloteaba por el lugar, habían cinco personas casi imperceptibles que estaban totalmente estáticas esperando el momento exacto, pero debido al atento entrenador y su Houndoom, que habían empezado a sospechar y estaban mirando hacia las gradas, no habían hecho ningún movimiento aún.

—¡Basta ya!, ¡Neutralicen al chiquillo! —dijo uno de ellos, de aspecto macizo y tosco, mientras Sazuke se preparaba para atacar junto con Houndoom y el público se paralizaba ante lo sucedido.

Hubieran podido responder bien si no hubieran sido inmovilizados repentinamente por un Galvantula y su Electrotela. El can normalmente podría haber reaccionado, pero la tarántula apareció de repente y no le dio tiempo ni de pensar. Llevaban ya bastante planeando esto y no iban a dejar que un mocoso entrometido interrumpiera sus planes.

—Madame estará orgullosa —dijo una chica delgada de cabello oscuro y una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

—No lo sé —dijo otro, de aspecto largirucho y cabellos lacios hasta los hombros a quien parecía responder Galvántula —, creo que fui muy suave al usar solamente veneno de Spinarak en el dardo, debí ir directo por el de Ariados y nos aseguraríamos de haberlo matado y ya.

—No hay necesidad de eso — le respondió desde el fondo de las gradas una mujer ya de aspecto más adulto con el pelo rizado y rojo cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y con un cuerpo no tan intimidante como su propia actitud y voz —, sabes que debemos apegarnos al plan.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —dijo un joven de no más edad que Sazuke que tenía el cabello rubio y utilizaba lentes —. No hagan tanta cháchara, que mientras más nos demoremos, más se impacientará Madame y nadie quiere verla enojada.  
>— Atención, escuadrón —dice el sujeto grande y de aspecto tosco —, a lo que vinimos.<p>

Los cinco bajaron de las gradas y se dirigieron hacia el líder, sin embargo, no contaban con que alguien quisiera hacerles frente y, ante ellos, ni más ni menos que el referee se había interpuesto en su camino. Con una mirada seria y una posición firme se paró para sellarles el paso.

—¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! —les dijo entonces con verdadero enojo.

—Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo —replicó inmediatamente la pelirroja que ya preparaba una pokébola en su mano —, ¿crees que puedes hacer algo contra nosotros cinco?

El nerviosismo se le notaba en el rostro. Sabía que ese enfrentamiento lo tenía perdido, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Llevo ya 30 años sirviendo a la familia Dune —respondió entre sudor y temblores en la voz —y tendrán que pasar por sobre mi cadáver antes de acercarse al líder de gimnasio. Sé muy bien a lo que han venido y no los dejaré.

Sacó entonces una pokébola y de ella liberó a un tremendo Golurk y para entonces los malvados ya se lamentaban no haberlo retenido antes con Galvantula, pero llegado a éste punto, tampoco es que se inmutaran demasiado.

— Ahora, ¿qué crees tú que haces? —dijo la chica de la cola de caballo —. No sé si lo has notado, pero tenemos a un montón de rehenes y varios pokémon que podrían hacerles daño.

La gente miraba entonces pasmada lo sucedido y todos estaban cerca de la puerta mientras unos tantos intentaban abrirla a golpes, pero esta era enorme y pesada y aunque la patearan con todas sus fuerzas entre veinte, no lograrían más que moretones en sus pies.

—Eso es precisamente en lo que estaba pensando —dice el referee —. ¡Golurk, ve a la puerta!

—¿Cómo dice? — se sorprendió la chica.

Poco tiempo tuvieron para pensar, porque el pokémon estaba a corta distancia y pasó corriendo entre ellos, obligándolos a moverse para quitarse del camino. La gente, al ver a semejante pokémon corriendo hacia ellos, se apartó rápidamente de la puerta.

—¡Giro bola, Golurk! —

—¡Viejo maldito! — dijo la chica.

Y entonces la mole logró abrir y derrumbar las puertas del gimnasio de un solo golpe y la gente salió como pudo por las puertas huyendo despavoridas. Los chicos malos no aguantaron lo sucedido y en un solo momento el más grande de ellos liberó a un Machamp que, sin contemplación, mandó a volar al viejo referee de un golpe bruto en la quijada. Golurk, que estaba en la puerta, se dirigió donde su amo, pero la chica de pelo oscuro liberó a un Empoleon que de una sola Hidrobomba lo paró totalmente.

—Ahora éste anciano insurrecto nos ha dejado con menos tiempo —dijo el dueño de Machamp —, seguro alguno de esos civiles irá por la policía. Mejor nos apresuramos a tomar la piedra y nos largamos pronto.

Sazuke había observado esto desde el piso con impotencia. No sólo interrumpieron su primera batalla de gimnasio, cosa que en realidad era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, sino que atacaron deliberadamente a un pobre anciano cuyo pokémon ni siquiera estaba listo para defenderlo. Éstos bandidos no eran más que un grupo de infames que merecía castigo. Estaba realmente enfadado y Houndoom también lo estaba. Mientras los bandidos estaban ocupados con el referee, Houndoom había logrado zafarse de la Electrotela y al mirar a Sazuke, supo que no debía moverse hasta recibir una orden, pero al ver que habían golpeado al anciano, comenzó a arrugársele la cara de rabia y se levantó para liberar también a su entrenador.

—¡Houndoom, Llamarada!

La llamarada iba directo a Galvantula, pero esta lanzó una telaraña hacia el techo y retractándola rápidamente logró evitar el ataque y, todo esto sin ninguna orden de su entrenador. Los villanos miraron despreocupádamente al muchacho que les devolvía una mirada de enojo desde el fondo de su alma. Eran lo peor que había conocido en su vida, ya que jamás había visto a ningún otro entrenador usar a sus pokémon para dañar de esa manera a otro humano. Lo que habían hecho ellos, no tenía explicación dentro de la cabeza de Sazuke y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal infamia.

—Hey, Colep, ¿no tenía tu Galvantula inmovilizado a ese mocoso? — Pregunta el chico de lentes al larguirucho.

—¡Agh —se quejó el entrenador de la tarántula —, odio cuando la chusma se hace difícil de controlar!

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Armaldo había estado al lado de su amo intentando despertarlo. No iba a dejar que nadie se acercara, pero al ver al referee reaccionar y luego a Sazuke, sabía que no era necesario ponerse agresivo y descuidar a su entrenador. Al ver entonces que el antes retador del gimnasio había captado la atención de los villanos, tomó a Relik en su espalda y se disponía a huir del gimnasio con él, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles como él las esperaba. En tanto hubo tomado al líder y se dio la vuelta para huir, se dio cuenta de que Machamp estaba ahora frente a él con una mirada de furia, entonces giró e intentó ir por el otro lado y ahí estaba Empoleon mirándolo de la misma manera. Ambos pokémon entonces golpearon a Armaldo, lanzando éste a su líder nuevamente al suelo y quedando debilitado ahí mismo.

—No creas que dejaremos que nos detengas —dijo la pelirroja —, no podrás contra nosotros.

—Las cosas se pondrán feas para ti por no haber sido sumiso — agregó el chico de lentes.

Ella entonces sacó un Magmortar y él, un Xatu. Houndoom estaba gruñendo y Sazuke no lo hacía solamente por no ser un can. Estaban tan furiosos con lo que estaba sucediendo que se habían propuesto terminar con lo sucedido a como diera lugar.

—Son... ustedes son despreciables —dijo entonces con lo que pudo de su voz, porque era tanta la rabia que esta había comenzado a consumírsela.

—Ahora dinos algo que no sepamos —dijo el larguirucho —. ¿Quieres comenzar tú, Robin?

—Será un placer— dijo la pelirroja.

Bastó con apenas una mirada y entonces Magmortar levantó sus brazos y de los cañones empezaron a salir bolas de fuego. Sazuke le ordenó a Houndoom esquivar, mientras pensaba qué hacer en semejante situación. La entrenadora no había dado ninguna orden y en general no había escuchado ninguna de ninguno de los cinco ahí presentes. Sus pokémones parecían actuar por sí solos, lo que era una enorme desventaja para ellos, porque sería más dificil anticipar los movimientos. En el fondo era como pelear contra un pokémon salvaje, pero estos estaban entrenados para el combate, las velocidades de reacción y las estrategias no eran las mismas. Aquí todo estaba en la velocidad, pero no la de Houndoom, sino la del pensamiento de Sazuke. Houndoom seguía esquivando los ataques del pokémon de fuego y comenzó a rodearlo. El usar los brazos para disparar, le proveía a Magmortar la comodidad de sólo girar la cabeza y apuntar con los brazos a su objetivo, pero todos sabemos que el campo de visión es limitado y, en el momento que Sazuke notó la duda en Magmortar y éste comenzaba a girarse, vio entonces la oportunidad.

—¡Pulso umbrío!

El ataque logró desconcertar al pokémon explosión, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a Sazuke para pensar porque inmediatamente ya venía Galvantula a intentar inmovilizar nuevamente a Houndoom, pero esta vez la reacción fue mas rápida y de una Llamarada logro deshacerse de la Electrotela. Pero las cosas no terminaban ahí para ellos, porque ya inmediatamente después, A su derecha se venia Xatu con un Golpe aéreo y tuvo que pegar un salto repentino y así esquivarlo. Todo esto fue un desafío a la mente de Sazuke que tuvo que dar las órdenes en el momento certero, pero Houndoom estaba ya exhausto y, luego de saltar, aterrizó mal y cayó al piso. Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, pero ante él estaban Empoleon y Machamp y bastó un golpe de ambos para dejar a Houndoom debilitado en el piso. Sazuke no daba crédito a sus ojos con lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido completamente derrotado y, como si fuera poco, nuevamente Galvantula lo inmovilizó con la Electrotela, dejándolo electrocutado y quieto en el piso.

—Es divertido cuando jovenzuelos como éste quieren hacerse los valientes —Dijo Colep mientras sonreía al verlo en el piso y apenas consciente.

—Podríamos matarlo aquí mismo, Tyson —dijo la chica de cabello oscuro —, así no volverá a interferir

—No, Rainy —respondió con voz autoritaria el más serio de todos —, recuerda que debemos evitar muertes innecesarias, a demás el joven no es una amenaza.

—Que le haya dado a mi Magmortar fue sólo un golpe de suerte —dijo Robin por su lado —. ¿Tomaste ya la piedra, Percy?

El chico de lentes estaba agachado a un lado de Relik y estaba retirándole el arete de su oreja izquierda.

—Ya está, tengo la piedra en mis manos —dijo Percy al lograr retirarle el arete al líder del gimnasio. Pero entonces Relik tomó con su mano una de las piernas del chico y todos dirigieron a él sus miradas.

—P-por favor... no hagan esto —dijo Relik apenas con fuerza —, nadie quiere que se repitan los horrores de la Gran Guerra antigua. Por lo que más quieran, recapaci... —pero antes de terminar la frase, el joven de lentes se soltó de una patada y colocó su pie sobre la cabeza del líder, impidiéndole seguir.

—Tú no te preocupes, que nosotros sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

En ese momento, desde el exterior comenzaron a sonar las sirenas policiales. Dentro de poco estarían ahí y verían todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, tenemos que irnos —dijo la pelirroja.

—Percy —se dirigió hacia el de lentes Tyson —, ¿puede Xatu teletransportarnos fuera del gimnasio?

—Claro que sí —le respondió el chico —. Júntense todos aquí.

Habiéndose juntado todos, los entrenadores devolvieron al resto de los pokémon a sus pokébolas y Xatu levantó sus alas mientras todos se tomaban de la mano y Percy se aferraba éste. En un segundo los ojos del ave comenzaron a brillar y entonces todos desaparecieron instantáneamente del lugar.

A los dos minutos la policía entró al recinto y con ayuda de Growlithes pudieron liberar a Sazuke de la Electrotela. Houndoom, Golurk y Armaldo fueron enviados inmediatamente al Centro Pokémon, mientras que el referee, Relik y Sazuke fueron enviados al hospital para curar sus diversas heridas. Para suerte de Sazuke, sus heridas eran solamente superficiales y esa misma noche ya estaba de alta. Relik por su parte fue enviado de urgencia para contrarrestar el veneno de Spinarak que le habían suministrado con el dardo y al otro día ya estaba de pie, con un poco de dificultad, pero de pie al fin y al cabo. Quien la tuvo peor fue el referee, Gumpher (nombre del que Sazuke supo después gracias a Relik), que tuvo que ser llevado a cirugía debido al daño que le produjo el golpe de Machamp en la quijada.

Al día siguiente, los detalles del incidente no estaban del todo claro como se esperaba. A pesar de que Sazuke les había dado los nombres de los malhechores a la Oficial Jenny, no había registros de ellos por ninguna parte y ninguna foto para poder compararlos. Se efectuaron retratos hablados y se inició una investigación, pero eran tantas las incongruencias entre las declaraciones de Sazuke y de la gente en las gradas que era difícil hacer una investigación rápida y los resultados seguramente se verían luego de mucho tiempo. Los nombres de Tyson, Robin, Colep, Rainy y Percy pasaron a ser los más buscados en la región y los retratos hablados fueron colocados en cada Oficina de Policía o Centro Pokémon.

Sazuke y Relik se vieron en el gimnasio porque el primero estaba preocupado por el estado del líder y llegando ahí, no pudo aguantar mucho sin preguntar.

—¿Por qué esos ladrones se tomaron tantas molestias sólo para robarse tu arete?

Relik miró tranquilamente a Sazuke. No podía dejar que él se involucrara en todo esto. Si sus corazonadas eran ciertas, uno de los líderes de gimnasio estaba involucrado en todo esto. Llevaba tiempo sospechando que algo así ocurriría y no podía dejar que un joven inocente se viera involucrado en semejante lío que, además, era un asunto oficial de la Liga de líderes de gimnasio. No podía dejar que todo éste asunto se volviera público.

—He visto las noticias y dicen que vinieron a robar dinero, pero yo he visto que solamente se han llevado tu arete.

—Mientras menos sepas, mejor para ti —. Relik estaba decidido a no dejar que Sazuke se involucrara, pero de todos modos, aún en contra de su voluntad, tenía que pedirle un favor.

Sazuke no quería irse sin una respuesta, era ya bastante frustrante no haber podido vencerlos en batalla y a demás no tener idea de qué es lo que había sucedido. Además, él quería encontrar nuevamente a esos desgraciados, porque no soportaba a la gente como ellos que iban por ahí causando problemas sin más ni más. Eso lo había aprendido en su vida como marinero, donde los tipos así no faltan.

—Lo de ayer no fue nada normal y no me iré sin... —

—Escúchame bien —dijo el líder interrumpiendo a Sazuke, que ante el tono serio de Relik no pudo hacer más que callar —, no preguntes más sobre el asunto. Si te involucras en esto, te aseguro que tu suerte no irá mejor que la de Gumpher.

Sazuke entonces recordó el golpe que le dieron al referee y le llegó a doler su mandíbula de sólo pensar en Machamp y su fuerza.

—Sin embargo —continuó Relik, captando la atención de Sazuke —, si me quieres ayudar, hay algo que puedes hacer, pero tengo condiciones — Sazuke escuchaba atentamente —. No harás preguntas al respecto y por nada del mundo leerás lo que hay al interior de esta carta —entonces sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la mostró al entrenador.

Sazuke estaba confundido. ¿Qué se supone que había en esa carta? Debía pensarselo un poco, pues le parecía estar ayudando pero sin saber nada del asunto en cuestión, pero en fin, si eso iba a ayudar a detener a esos malvados de seguir cometiendo fechorías.

—Acepto —dijo finalmente —. ¿Qué debo hacer con esta carta?

—Escucha con atención —comenzó a decir Relik —, esta carta debe llegar a las manos de Umbra, la líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Silvermoon. Puedes tomar el tren esta misma tarde en el centro de la Ciudad. Recuerda por favor, tu única tarea es entregar esa carta, no metas más tu nariz en éste asunto, o te aseguro que nada bueno te ocurrirá.

Con gran frustración por no entender cómo es que esto ayudaría, Sazuke asiente y decide cumplir con esta tarea y no inmiscuirse más por su bien y, habiendo tomado la carta, se dispone a retirarse.

—¡Espera un momento, Sazuke! —grita el líder de gimnasio antes de que Sazuke se vaya y, al voltearse éste, saca algo de su bolsillo —. Te mereces la Medalla Fósil luego de lo ocurrido.

—Pero... ¡pero si ni siquiera terminamos nuestro combate! —dijo Sazuke —, además tampoco fui capaz de vencerlos a ellos.

Luego de esto último, Sazuke agachó la mirada en señal de vergüenza y apretó los puños.

—Pero te quedaste —le dijo Relik —. Te quedaste a pelear a pesar de saber que estaba todo en tu contra. Luego de que Armaldo fuera vencido y yo cayera nuevamente al piso, desperté apenas y pude precenciar lo que pasaba. Pudiste huir, pero decidiste quedarte y pelear por lo que creías justo. A pesar de estar contra cinco poderosos pokémon y con Houndoom ya cansado, pudiste asestar un golpe y esquivar a otros dos antes de caer. Es todo lo que necesito saber de un entrenador que vale la pena. La medalla te la mereces por derecho.

Luego de escuchar las palabras del líder de gimnasio, Sazuke tomó la medalla.

—Gracias —agradeció Sazuke y luego añadió con decisión —. Te prometo que no te fallaré en tu encargo.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Relik podría haber llamado a Umbra o quizán haberle enviado un e-mail, pero hace ya unos días sospechaba que las comunicaciones le estaban ciendo intervenidas, así que realmente le estaba confiando todo a Sazuke.

—Por el bien de Umbra y por el bien de la región si no es que del mundo, esa carta tiene que llegar a tiempo —pensó para sí.

Ambos entrenadores se dieron las manos antes de que Sazuke volviera a su habitación en el Centro Pokémon para arreglar sus cosas y partir en dirección a Ciudad Silvermoon, donde ahora tenía una misión que cumplir.

— o —


	3. La leyenda de Mew

CAPÍTULO III

Sazuke estaba en la estación esperando el siguiente tren hacia Ciudad Silvermoon. Estaba lloviendo mientras la gente pasaba de un lado a otro. Él observaba su recién adquirida medalla y le parecía un poco desteñida, un poco sosa. Y no es que realmente lo estuviera, pero sentía que no le pertenecía del todo, aunque en su cabeza resonaba Relik diciéndole «te la mereces por derecho». Pero le costaba creerlo. Esos malvados simplemente se salieron con la suya y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Bajo el techo del andén estaban ambos protegiéndose de la lluvia. Houndoom estaba fuera de su pokébola, ya que es el mejor amigo de Sazuke y ahora se sentía un poco abatido por la situación. Claro que eran cinco contra uno, no había nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué opinas tú Houndoom? —dijo mirando a su pokémon —¿crees que merezco la medalla?

Houndoom bostezó y apoyó su cabeza en el costado de su entrenador, como buscando cariño. Sazuke puso su mano sobre la cabeza del can y lo acarició tiernamente mientras este a su vez se refregaba contra su costado.

—La próxima vez que los veamos, los haremos polvo uno por uno.

El pokémon ladró en señal de aprobación y ambos se miraron con cara alegre. No dejarían que el mismo suceso pasara dos veces. Y entre que se miraban, de pronto el tren llegó y Houndoom volvió a su pokébola, puesto que no había pagado por dos pasajes y el pokémon ocupa mucho espacio.

El viaje duró aproximadamente hora y media y la lluvia no se detuvo. Sazuke estaba realmente frustrado por no saber el contenido de la carta que Relik le había confiado. Durante la mitad del viaje se la pasó contemplándola sobre la mesita del tren y pensando qué podía esta contener que fuera tan importante. Sabía que leerla significaba involucrarse en un asunto que no le incumbía, pero la curiosidad es poderosa y la tentación muy fuerte, sin embargo, decidió creerle a Relik y evitar así problemas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado a la estación de Ciudad Silvermoon. El día estaba gris y Sazuke debía aún encontrar el gimnasio y, más importante aún, la líder, Umbra, a quién debía entregar tan importante carta. Se puso su chaqueta antes de salir y lo más cercano a la estación era el Centro Pokémon. Ya que eran las seis menos cuarto de la tarde, pensó que era buena idea pasar ahí a asegurar un hospedaje, porque quizás cuánto tardaría en encontrar a la líder y normalmente a las siete en punto dejan de admitir huéspedes nuevos.

—Bue... —quiso saludar como siempre lo hacía al entrar a un recinto, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la otra enfermera Joy y prefirió mejor callar —. Buenas tardes enfermera Joy —dijo ya finalmente en el mostrador.

Pidió una habitación y un mapa de la ciudad para poder llegar rápidamente al gimnasio. Llegando a su habitación, dejó su mochila en un lugar seguro y partió fuera del Centro no sin antes pedir un par de indicaciones a la enfermera, cosa de no perderse dentro de la ciudad, ya que Ciudad Silvermoon es bastante grande.

Ubicada en la costa este de la región Ingka, Ciudad Silvermoon es conocida por todos como la ciudad de la noche. Sazuke pudo haber llegado más tarde al Centro Pokémon, pues éste es uno de los pocos que tiene atención las veinticuatro horas del día. La ciudad tiene una constante actividad nocturna, siendo una de las principales atracciones turísticas la mejor vista de la luna en toda la región, lo cuál por años ha potenciado esta parte de la vida en la ciudad. Claro, cuando no esta lloviendo a cántaros como éste preciso día. No sorprende de todos modos que sea el único gimnasio que acepte retos nocturnos, por lo que Sazuke tenía grandes esperanzas de encontrar a la líder en el recinto.

Al llegar finalmente al gimnasio, luego de media hora de deambular un tanto perdido por las calles, todo mojado se dispone a entrar, pero encuentra la puerta cerrada. A la izquierda de la puerta principal, una ventanilla iluminada le da un poco de esperanza. Se acerca a ella y entonces una chica de lentes sentada detrás del mostrador le da las buenas tardes.

—Eh, buenas tardes —responde respetuosamente Sazuke —, quisiera saber si la líder de gimnasio se encuentra aquí en el recinto.  
>—Pues, en realidad la líder de gimnasio no se encuentra en éste momento —responde la chica —, ¿vienes para desafiarla? porque si es así puedo anotarte para más tarde, si así lo deseas.<br>—Bueno, no estaría mal, pero realmente vengo por otros motivos y no sé si pueda enfrentarme a ella hoy.  
>—Creo que deberías hacerlo —dijo firme la muchacha —. Han sido meses muy agitados desde que la señorita Umbra asumió el cargo como líder de gimnasio. Al igual que en Ciudad Antiqua, el cambio ha sido relativamente reciente, hace unos 6 meses y estamos al tope con desafíos. El de hoy lo ha cancelado el mismo retador hace unos instantes por la lluvia y queda esta vacante, pero si no la tomas, entonces deberás esperar al menos unos tres días más.<br>—Pues esperaré en ese caso —dijo Sazuke —me serviría para entrenar un poco y ver un par de encuentros antes del mío. De todos modos, no he venido aún a apuntarme a un desafío. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la líder?, tengo un asunto urgente con ella en éste momento.

La chica lo observo por un momento un tanto desconfiada, después de todo era un desconocido para ella, que era más cercana a Umbra.

—¿Por qué debería yo decirte cuál es su ubicación? —preguntó finalmente a Sazuke —No tengo idea de quién eres y no tengo obligación alguna de entregar ese tipo de datos.  
>—Tengo un mensaje urgente de Relik, el líder de gimnasio de... —estaba diciendo el entrenador, pero no logró terminar la frase.<br>—¿Relik?, ¿urgente?, ¿de qué se trata?  
>— En realidad no estoy muy seguro. No sé realmente qué es lo que dice la carta que me envió, pero tiene que ver con el ataque reciente al gimnasio.<br>—¡Ya sabía yo que eso no podía ser un simple robo como lo decían las noticias! —dijo la chica —¿Qué clase de ladrones atacan a un líder de gimnasio en plena batalla sólo por un poco de dinero? Respóndeme una cosa, ¿acaso ellos tomaron el arete de Relik?

Sazuke estaba perplejo. La chica parecía saber mucho sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y él no tenía ni pizca de idea. Relik le hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre lo que vio, pero ahora ella le preguntaba directamente sobre lo sucedido. ¿Debía responderle? Le costó tomar la decisión, pero ella parecía manejar incluso más información que él y no parecía tener malas intenciones.

—Sí, se han llevado el arete —respondió finalmente luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Dicho esto último, la chica comenzó a escribir sobre un papel una dirección y habiéndolo hecho, pasándolo por debajo de la ventanilla, le entregó el papel a Sazuke.

—Esa es la dirección de la catedral de la ciudad —dijo la muchacha ahora con una mirada realmente seria —, allí se encuentra Umbra. No está muy lejos de aquí y no debería ser muy difícil distinguirla aún entre los grandes edificios del centro.  
>—Gracias —dijo Sazuke sin comprender el gran cambio de actitud de ella.<br>—Si pregunta, dile que Luna te dijo dónde se encontraba.

Sazuke se despidió y partió hacia la catedral. Estaba ahora aún más confundido y deseoso de saber qué diantres estaba sucediendo. Parecía que el mensaje era bastante más importante de lo que él creía y estaba preocupado por entregarlo a tiempo. Deseaba con todas sus ganas estar haciéndolo todo bien, no vaya a ser que todo éste esfuerzo sea en vano. Aún no sabía quién demonios eran esos rufianes ni tenía idea de para qué querían esa piedra, pero debía ser algo muy importante.

La catedral era realmente una construcción imponente. Dos torres de unos setenta metros de altura se alzaban en medio de la ciudad y una puerta de al menos diez metros era la entrada principal de una iglesia al estilo gótico verdaderamente excepcional. Figuras se extendían por toda la fachada, particularmente de humanos y pokémon que parecían en las puertas laterales, mientras que otros se veían en grata armonía y coronados por la figura de un Mew en la puerta principal que daba la bienvenida al entrar. La líder, de unos veintitantos años, llevaba un cabello rosado y largo con un peinado que la hacía totalmente reconocible entre la gente y una característica vestimenta negra y se encontraba sentada sola mientras contemplaba los grandiosos vitrales al fondo del salón. Todos los vitrales tenían la imagen de Mew, alegóricos a lo que debía ser la historia que Sazuke ojeó mientras se encontraba en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Antiqua y a la cual no le dio mucha atención. Se acercó lentamente a Umbra para no perturbar la paz del lugar y entonces, ya estando al lado de ella, le tocó el hombro.

—Tú debes ser Umbra, la líder del gimnasio, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sazuke.  
>—Pues, en efecto —Respondió un tanto sorprendida, pero calmadamente, la líder y luego volteó nuevamente hacia los vitrales —. Fue Luna quien te contó que yo estaba acá, ¿verdad?. Le he dicho varias veces que no me envíe a los retadores mientras me encuentro en éste sitio.<br>—Pues... sí fue ella —se apresuró a responder Sazuke —, pero no vengo a retarte, no aún.

Tras la respuesta del joven entrenador, Umbra lo miró detenidamente. En ese momento, el él se dio cuenta que Umbra llevaba un collar del que colgaba una piedra muy similar a la que tenía Relik en su arete.

—Igualmente necesito que esperes unos momentos —dijo ella mientras volvía la mirada nuevamente a los vitrales —. Estoy en un momento un tanto personal.  
>—Pero esto es urgente —dijo Sazuke con la preocupación infundida por Luna luego de su conversación.<br>—¿Acaso Luna no te contó a qué vengo aquí? —dijo sin mirar a Sazuke.  
>—Pues no en realidad.<br>—¿Conoces la leyenda de Mew?  
>—Pues se dice que es un pokémon muy difícil de ver y que dentro de su ADN contiene el de todos los pokémon existentes.<br>—Mew es mucho más que eso para la gente de esta región —dijo Umbra con un poco de severidad —. Hace mucho tiempo, los pokémon y los humanos vivían en paz. La relación entre ambos era de una cooperación muy íntima, pero con el paso de los años las cosas fueron cambiando. Hubo quienes los comenzaron a utilizar como herramientas y en un inicio los pokémon cooperaban de buena gana, sin embargo, todos sabemos que la naturaleza humana es destructiva y no faltaron aquellos que vieron la oportunidad y comenzaron a usar a sus pokémon como armas. Muchos pokémon fueron llevados incluso a su muerte por esta práctica y, mientras más lo hacían, los humanos fueron necesitando armas más poderosas. Fue así como comenzaron a atrapar pokémon cada vez más fuertes, sometiéndolos de las maneras más viles para cometer sus fines bélicos. Las guerras entre humanos estaban haciendo ya estragos en todo el mundo cuando a un humano, un gran general de guerra, se le ocurrió la fatídica idea de querer capturar al poderoso Mew, quien se rumoreaba tenía poderes ilimitados, para usarlo como el arma definitiva. Ideó éste entonces un plan y pasó mucho tiempo antes que por fin diera con él y, finalmente, incluso bloqueando su poder de teletransportación, logró capturar al poderoso pokémon. Craso error. ¿Sabes? Mew no guarda solamente la clave de la genética pokémon. Sus poderes van mucho más allá de eso. Mew es un pokémon que mantiene las buenas relaciones entre los humanos y los pokémon, es una criatura de naturaleza amigable. Al verse acorralado, fue cuando Mew se reveló entonces contra la humanidad. Los pokémon de todo el mundo comenzaron a revelarse contra sus entrenadores. Eventualmente, entre tan alborotado escenario, incluso el general perdió el control de mew y éste escapó, pero no detuvo su comportamiento. Al darse cuenta lo que sucedía en el mundo, Mew perdió toda esperanza en la humanidad y comenzó a comandar hordas y hordas de pokémon al rededor del globo. Los humanos, al verse amenazados, declararon la guerra contra los mismos pokémon que otrora fueron sus compañeros y tres años de una terrible oscuridad fueron los que sucedieron después de eso. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, habían humanos que no estaban de acuerdo con que todo esto ocurriera y se oponían a la guerra, siendo estos excluídos tanto por los humanos como por los pokémon y es así como el héroe de esta historia surge, como disidente de la guerra. Era en esta misma región donde se llevaba una de las batallas comandadas por Mew y este joven estaba dispuesto a detener completamente la guerra. Él, solo entre la desgracia, se interpuso ante los pokémon que estaban arrasando con su pueblo. Los humanos estaban casi rendidos ante el poderío de los pokémon y ahora estos estaban causando destrozos y diezmando a la población. El chico se posó en las afueras de la ciudad ante el mismísimo Mew, que lo miraba con cara de ira mientras éste lo trataba de convencer. Sin embargo, se encontraban al lado de un risco y era un día tormentoso, entonces mientras el chico hablaba, una roca se desprendió de lo alto del risco e iba directo hacia Mew, distraído por la visión de un humano a quien detestaba sólo por nacer como tal y, mientras los pokémon miraban atónitos lo que ocurría, el humano se abalanzó hacia un furioso Mew y logró moverlo antes que la roca lo aplastara. Mew se dio cuenta entonces que la ira lo había cegado, que un humano lo había salvado. Miró entonces hacia el pueblo y se dio cuenta que su venganza hacia los humanos no tenía ya sentido alguno. Mew restauró las buenas relaciones entre los pokémon y los humanos y la paz volvió a reinar. Los humanos en todo el mundo firmaron tratados para no volver a usar a los pokémon como armas de guerra, para evitar que una catástrofe de esa magnitud se volviera a repetir. Mew, agradecido del humano que le hizo ver las cosas como eran, le entregó entonces un amuleto que serviría para llamarlo en caso de haber una crisis como aquella en el mundo, que si los pokémon volvían a ser ocupados como armas, él se encargaría de hacer las cosas bien y restaurar en lo posible la paz.

Sazuke acababa de escuchar la historia y le costaba creer. Para él, estas siempre habían sido historias de niños o de esas que le cuentas a los extranjeros para que visiten determinado lugar. No le parecía nada particularmente maravilloso, pero se daba cuenta de que esta historia tenía un gran significado para Umbra, pues esta contaba la historia desde lo más profundo.

—Esta historia me la contaba mi padres siempre desde que era pequeña —concluyó la líder de gimnasio.  
>—Entonces éste lugar debe ser muy importante para ti —dijo Sazuke, pensando en el fondo que estaba en lo cierto, que sólo era una historia para niños.<br>—Vengo aquí todas las semanas —dijo Umbra —. Me ayuda a recordar por qué hago mi trabajo.

Finalmente, Sazuke decide interrumpirla para cumplir su cometido.

—Realmente agradezco la historia —le dijo, haciendo que volteara —, pero he venido por otra cosa. Tengo un mensaje importante para ti de Relik.

Entonces la cara de Umbra cambió totalmente. Le pidió a Sazuke que fueran hacia el gimnasio, ahí podría leer la carta y podría hacerle unas preguntas que le inquietaban. Entonces salieron de la catedral hacia la mojada calle y se dirigieron camino al gimnasio, no sin antes una reverencia de Umbra en la entrada del lugar.

El gimnasio constaba de una arena de batalla techada, pero el techo era de vidrio, dejando ver la lluvia que caía fuertemente a esas horas. Se sentaron en las gradas, porque a Umbra le gustaba ver las nubes grises en el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo, además, como esa noche no había encuentros, podían conversar tranquilamente. Luna, que resultaba ser la referee, se les unió con un café y Sazuke le contó lo sucedido en el gimnasio Antiqua.

—Ya veo —dijo Umbra —, entonces no sabes quiénes atacaron. ¿Y estás seguro que se llevaron sólo el arete de Relik?  
>—Estoy segurísimo —confirmó Sazuke. Entonces la cara de Umbra dejaba entrever una gran preocupación. —Relik no quiso comentarme nada...<br>—E hizo bien en no hacerlo — añadió Luna.  
>—..., pero me envió esta carta urgente para ti —terminó de hablar el entrenador mientras le hacía entrega a Umbra de la carta que le habían confiado.<p>

Umbra tomó la carta y la leyó en silencio. Fue un momento tenso mientras ella deslizaba los ojos por sobre el papel sin decir una sola palabra. Habiéndola leído, su cara ya mostraba verdadera preocupación y Sazuke sólo esperaba haber cumplido a tiempo su cometido.

—¿Está todo bien, Umbra? —preguntó preocupada, Luna.  
>—Asegura todas las entradas y ventanas desde hoy en adelante mientras no haya retadores e incluso cuando no esté en el gimnasio —dijo la líder con autoridad —. Ya hablaremos más tarde de lo que sucede.<br>—Ok, así lo haré —y acto seguido, partió Luna a completar la orden.  
>—Y tú —agregó Umbra mirando a Sazuke —, gracias por tu ayuda. De ahora en más te pido que te olvides de todo éste asunto, por favor.<p>

Sazuke estaba realmente nervioso. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y, aunque deseaba una revancha contra los malhechores que interrumpieron su batalla de gimnasio, sabía que un encuentro con ellos cinco otra vez lo dejaría mal parado, más aún si él se convertía en su blanco. Entonces mientras Sazuke se preparaba para dejar el gimnasio, un golpe fuerte se sintió desde el pasillo que daba a la entrada de éste y ambos, Sazuke y Umbra, se pusieron en alerta.

—¡Umbra! ¡Están aquí! ¡Han entr... —gritaba Luna desde el pasillo, pero sus gritos fueron acallados por una Hidrobomba que, impulsándola a través del corredor, la dejó empapada y tosiendo tirada en la arena del gimnasio.

Se escuchaba como avanzaban por el pasillo a paso lento y entonces Umbra soltó a su Hunchkrow y a su Pangoro, mientras que Sazuke sacó por instinto a Houndoom, pero en ese momento la líder miró a éste de una manera que le produjo terror en su interior.

—Escóndete tras las gradas, ahora —dijo la líder en voz baja, pero autoritaria.

Sazuke no quería esconderse, pero la voz y la cara de Umbra le hicieron entender que sería lo mejor, que quizás no debía involucrarse en lo sucedido y entonces acató la orden y, junto con Houndoom, se metió tras las gradas a mirar lo que sucedía.

Entraron entonces por fin los cinco entrenadores acompañados por Machamp y Empoleon fuera de sus pokébolas. Los cinco se posaron uno al lado del otro en la arena de batalla, iluminados por los reflectores del gimnasio y mirando hacia las gradas, donde se encontraba Umbra, desafiante y con sus dos pokémon en posición de combate.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Robin —, no esperaba que nos recibieran de una manera tan hostil.  
>—¿Hablas tú de hostilidad? —respondió firme Umbra —Fueron ustedes quienes atacaron a la referee, y encima vienen los cinco solamente por mí.<br>—Sabes entonces perfectamente lo que queremos —dijo Tyson —. Entréganos el collar ahora mismo.  
>—Sabrás entonces que no lo entregaré tan fácilmente —dijo Umbra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —¡Al ataque, chicos!<p>

Entonces, Hunchkrow se levantó de las gradas y Pangoro de un salto se incorporó en el campo de batalla. Umbra envió al ave con un Ataque Aéreo contra Machamp y al panda con Machada en contra de Empoleon. Honchkrow se acercó a toda velocidad y logró golpear al pokémon luchador y el panda se acercó ferozmente al pingüino y le dio fuertemente con su puño. A pesar de los fuertes ataques (y no cabía duda del daño causado a los pokémon), éstos se recompusieron fácilmente y de inmediato arremetieron en contra de los pokémon de la líder. Primero, Machamp sacó del piso el equivalente a una roca y la lanzó hacia Honchkrow, usando Antiaéreo y dejándolo en el piso y Empoleon contraatacó inmediatamente con Pico Taladro, dejando lastimado a Pangoro, que se resistía a caer.

—No la tendrás fácil —dijo Rainy —. Es mejor que nos des ya el collar.  
>—¡Ni lo sueñes! —respondió firme la líder —Aún me quedan trucos bajo la manga.<p>

Houndoom, que se encontraba al lado de Sazuke escondido tras las gradas, había empezado a gruñir desde que los vio entrar, pero Sazuke intentaba calmarlo. Aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era poder ayudar a Umbra, las órdenes fueron claras y algo le decía en el fondo que tenía que acatar.

—Véncelos —pensaba Sazuke —, por favor.

Y entonces, Honchkrow se levantó del piso justo antes de que Machamp lo alcanzara con un Golpe cruzado y ante la mirada atónita de Tyson, Umbra le ordenó una Onda trueno, lo que inmovilizó inmediatamente al pokémon luchador. También Empoleon se encontraba peligrosamente cerca con una Garra metálica, pero entonces, gracias a la orden de Umbra, el panda ejecuta una Llave giro y manda a volar a Empoleon contra Machamp y ambos quedan resistiéndose en el piso.

—Aun siendo todos ustedes contra mi —dijo Umbra —, recuerden que por algo soy la líder de éste gimnasio y es mi deber proteger con todo éste preciado objeto.  
>—No creas que esto se acaba aquí, lidercita —dijo Robin sacándo una pokébola.<br>—A nosotros también nos quedan trucos bajo la manga — dijo a su vez Percy.

Liberaron éstos entonces a Magmortar y Xatu respectivamente. Umbra estaba un poco agotada, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que estos malvados se llevaran el collar que le tocaba cuidar. Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. Primero Magmortar, a pesar de ser afectado igualmente por la Onda trueno, la recibió solamente luego de haber ya atrapado entre sus brazos a Honchkrow, mientras que Pangoro había sido golpeado fuertemente por un Golpe aéreo de Xatu y estaba apenas en pie. La líder estaba con el sudor en la frente pensando en qué otro pokémon podría sacarla de apuros y Sazuke estaba mirando junto con Houndoom impotentes ante tal situación.

—Ahora, es el momento de nuestra entrada triunfal —dijo entonces Colep y liberó a su Galvántula.

El pokémon, nomas estando fuera de la pokébola, disparó una Electrored hacia la líder, pero entonces, desde atrás de los malhechores saltó un Absol y recibió de lleno el ataque. Resulta que entre la conmoción, Luna se había reincorporado y usó a su pokémon para defender a la líder.

—No será... tan fácil —dijo Luna, aún mojada y abatida por el ataque recibido  
>—Señorita —dijo entonces Percy —, una joven como usted no debería involucrarse en asuntos como éste.<p>

Y entonces Xatu liberó un potente Rayo psíquico que dejó al fin inconsciente a la referee al haberse estrellado con la espalda contra el muro. Pero esta pequeña y lamentable interferencia le permitió a Umbra liberar a Krookodile, que con un fuerte grito puso nuevamente toda la atención en un punto.

—¿Es que de verdad cree que podrá hacer algo? —dijo Rainy con cara de aburrimiento y entonces Umbra notó que Empoleon estaba poniéndose de pie, aunque muy débil, era un elemento más en el campo. Machamp fue devuelto a su pokébola al comprobar que estaba debilitado y entonces la batalla seguía.

—¡Krookodile, Terremoto! —

La arena entera comenzó a moverse violentamente. Los villanos estaban tratándo de mantenerse en pie mientras que Magmortar soltaba a Honchkrow y Empoleon caía por fin derrotado, lamentablemente al igual que Pangoro. Xatu por su parte se elevó en el aire y estaba preparando otro Ataque aéreo, pero Umbra se adelantó y le ordenó velozmente a su ave que ejecutara Tajo umbrío, lo que detuvo al ave psíquica. Sin embargo, luego de eso Galvántula utilizó Trueno y Honchkrow cayó rendido al piso. Despiés se dirigió hacia Krookodile y, moviéndose con rapidez, con un Zumbido lo inmovilizó por unos momentos, lo suficiente como para que Magmortar le asestara una Onda certera y Xatu completara su Ataque aéreo, logrando que el último pokémon de la líder cayera rendido.

—Debo pensar rápidamente el siguiente pokémon —se dijo Umbra a sí misma, pero antes de sacar otra pokébola, la Electrotela de Galvántula ya la tenía inmovilizada.

Sazuke miraba todo entre las gradas y ahora estaba decidido a salir junto con Houndoom. Veía como poco a poco los pokémon se acercaban a ella con sus semblantes tenebrosos y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando en un golpe de vista pudo ver a Umbra observándolo fijamente. Los ojos de Umbra demostraban tristeza ante la derrota, pero a la vez una firme decisión y bastó un instante para que Sazuke comprendiera el mensaje que esta quería darle: «No importa lo que suceda, no te muevas de ese lugar».

— o —


End file.
